U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,936 relates to polymerizable dental isolation barriers having a monomer and an initiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,917 relates to a dental isolation dam having a plurality of elastic fibers arranged in a rectangular, crisscrossed pattern between impervious films. The fibers enable the dam to be easily placed and clinch around necks of isolated teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,502 relates to a polymerizable dental barrier material and method of making the same. The material is used for isolating dental tissues during dental procedures.
U.S. Patent pub. no. 2004/0219486 relates to a rubber dam comprising a barrier membrane, an operative insert engaged to the sheet of barrier material and an integrally attached exterior frame to enable a dentist to isolate various portions of the dental alveolar arch.
U.S. Patent pub. no. 2004/0170945 relates to an isolation rubber dam composed of an elastic membrane with a slit-like central opening through which a grouping of teeth and their soft tissues are brought into the dental operative field.
U.S. Patent pub. nos. 2003/0190584 and 2006/0177796 relate to an isolation rubber dam having an operative insert in the form of a wire which is embedded in or applied to a sheet of elastomeric material.
U.S. Patent pub. no. 2006/0069316 and 2006/0063979 relate to a retracting device for retracting at least a portion of a users mouth.
U.S. Patent pub. no. 2005/0017407 relates to a mold shim or insert which is placed between the surface of a forming mold or mold magnet and a fastener strip that has to be molded into a foam object.
U.S. Patent pub. no. 2005/0266378 relates to two and three dimensional rubber dams.
There are many paint on or brush on tooth whitening products on the market. They claim that they are as simple as paint and go which will give you white teeth. There have been many disappointed consumers that feel that this mode of tooth whitening does not give them the results they are looking for. The main problem with these products is that they don't stay on the teeth long enough to work. This is because saliva washes the whitening products off, and lip movement tends to push off the whitening product mechanically.